


Lazy Day Mates

by CastielsHeart



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel  April 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: “How are you feeling this morning?” Dean says as he rolls over in bed to look at his omega.“Fat Dean… I feel incredibly fat.” Cas says blandly as he rubs his pregnant belly.Day Thirteen Prompt: Lazy Sunday Morning





	Lazy Day Mates

“How are you feeling this morning?” Dean says as he rolls over in bed to look at Cas.

“Fat Dean… I feel incredibly fat.” Cas says blandly as he rubs his pregnant belly.

“Sweetheart, you’re not fat. You’re absolutely glowing as you carry our twins. I want to kiss every inch of you.” Dean say leaning over his pregnant omega to kiss the taunt skin covering his unborn pups. The alpha is rewarded with a swift kick from one of them. “What do you feel like doing today?” the alpha asks once he manages to pull his lips away from his mate.

“It’s Sunday Dean. To be honest I don’t want to leave this bed until I have to. My poor feet have swelled so much this week. I’ll be glad when I go on maternity leave in three weeks.” Cas says as he runs his fingers up and down his alpha’s arm.

“Gabriel would probably be okay with you working half days. He is your brother after all. If he says anything I could kick his beta ass for you.” Dean offers with a devious smile.

“No you would enjoy that too much. I think I’ll text him later and offer that. Anna has been wanting to take on more responsibility with the company so I see no reason for Gabe to have a problem with it. Dean the pups would really appreciate it if their alpha daddy would make breakfast in bed for their omega daddy.” Cas smiles wistfully at his mate.

“They would huh? Alright, you just relax here for a bit and I’ll whip up breakfast with all the works.” Dean says starting to get out of bed.

“Pancakes and strawberries… please.” The omega looks sheepishly at Dean with the covers pulled up to his chin.

“Of course. Whatever my gorgeous omega and pups desire.” The alpha says throwing on his blue robe and heading downstairs to make breakfast.

Cas decides to get up and use the bathroom while he has a chance and call his brother in law, Sam. Sam has been helping Castiel with a surprise for Dean. “Yes Cas, it will be here in time and we can inscribed the tag with the pups names and birthdate afterwards.” Sam says from the other end of the phone.

“Wonderful, I think he’ll love the silver plated dog tag necklace, don’t you?” Cas asks nervously.

“Absolutely. Now stop worrying. I have everything taken care of. You take it easy and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Sam says.

“Thank you and love you.” Cas says getting back in bed.

“Love you too brother.” Sam says before hanging up.

Cas texts Gabriel about working half days and he answers immediately. Gabriel is fine with it and admits he was about to suggest something similar. Castiel has just put his cellphone on the nightstand when he hears footsteps on the stairs. The omega can’t help but smile when his alpha comes through the door with a tray heaped with food for them.

After breakfast the mates spend the rest of the day lounging in bed watching movies. That night Dean falls asleep with his head on Cas’ pregnant belly after telling a bedtime story to the pups. The omega just runs his fingers through his alpha’s hair until he himself falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts. :)


End file.
